Hatching from a body
by Escamado
Summary: Hi there,before anything this isn't a story about spider-man is from one of the charactes who inspires me to do this fanfic. This charactar is The Lizard who I am a fan since I was kid and I wanted to do a story about a teen lizard man. This is my first fanfic so let me now what do you think and hope you enjoy(More Chapters coming!)
1. Falling from the clouds

AN: Hi is this my first fanfic, I am a noob at this so some error I might have do feel free to let me now in the reviews. Let me now what do you think of the story so I can make it better or be more cautions with grammar and etc. Now I let you with the story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Falling from the clouds

I jump to the wall and wide my eyes scared and startle looking all around me, I am breathing fast and I feel agitated from the jump that I just did."Where I am?"I ask myself in fear of an unknown factor. In that moment I realize that I was in my room or the 3 and a half gross and shity walls and the old and putrefactive mattress that I liked to call "my room".

I crawl to the flour marking the wall with the point of my claws. Once in the flour I look to my "Bed" and see tiny shiny green things on it. When I look close enough I can see the rhomboid form of them and realize a small burn sensation in my back and arms. This were scales, my scales! They must feel off because the nerves and the sudden jump to the wall. Them I looked to my arms and see tiny pinky dots on my usual green "skin" rapidly being regenerate and replaced by others new scales exactly like the ones all over my body

Just in that moment I now a had one of those bad dreams, that answer the sudden agitation. I force my mind to try to remember the dream but like always it fades away. My train of thought is stopped when I hear my stomach claiming for food, is time to get the breakfast , I pick up a PVC Bow and a bag of arrows made of rags that were sew together by myself. I clean my ragged old jeans from the scales that have fall in it before that was my only clothe that I had and needed.

I stretch my arms and legs preparing me for my morning exercise. I run to the half wall and jump through the hole in there and digging my claws to the ceiling the inertia from the jump make me curve up and stick on the side of the forgotten building that was home. Quickly I crawl to the roof from the side of the building and see my prey. The doves were peacefully sitting on the edge of the roof when I looked and them, they had no idea I was there bending my bow with an arrow just pointing to one of them, in that moment I hear a scream and someone running trough the ally donw there scaring the shit out the doves making them fly away."Shit, time to run" I think while putting my bow on my back and start running to the edge were the doves were at a superhuman speed and jumping to the roof of the other building trying to catch one of the doves in mid air.

"Yes!''I said on the moment I feel the dove on my hand. When I landed at the edge of the other building it destroyed itself making me fall to the alley."FUCK" Was the only thought I could think when falling backs to the floor down me.

Them something absorb the force of my falling but just in my back making mi head whip to the floor of the alley making I feel an intense pain and my vision began to blur, the sensation was familiar but I can´t remember something like that happening to me before. I saw a figure coming closer but I can't define what it is very well because the hit on my head. The figure come closer at the same time I feel lightheaded. Moments before I go unconscious I saw the face of the unknown person. Was it a woman?


	2. The golden eye

AN: Hello again sorry for last chapter. it was the first time publishing and I didn't expect so short, In word everything is bigger xD. This chapter is longer so hope you enjoy, put a review of what you think and now I leave you with the story, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The golden eye**

*Seline's view*

"Hey! Seline! Where is my god dam coffee?"The chubby man of 50 years old yell at a young woman while she was working at the computer making up his interviews and events."What I pay you for? Go get my coffee!"He says more angrier than he was already smashing some piece of paper he has on his hand.

''I'm going !I was just finishing here on the computer" She quickly save her work and go in direction of the elevator in a hurry."I have to make that pig happy or I don't have a job anymore" She thought trying to calm herself while going to the down the floors inside of the old elevator of the building. Finely the elevator stops and Seline go to the streets looking for a coffee shop or something

Going back to the building with the coffee she look at the name of the place she works since a couple of months. "Praterno" It was a small pharmaceutical enterprise for pets. "Studying veterinary for years just to be able to enter in a shit hole like this" She thought depressive while taking the elevator and pressing the button number 10 and waiting the elevator stop on the hell that was her life.

"Sir here is your coffee" She says and go back to the computer doing some type of secretary work. Then she hear a furious shout of her boss and turns to know what the fuck he wants this time almost tired of him.

"You worthless woman this taste like shit. Here taste for yourself bitch." When he finished saying that he throws the coffee on her wetting everything in her direction with the substance.

She looks at herself soaking in coffee then she take a staple of her desk and throws into her boss face. When he is keeling on the floor with a hand on his face covering the damage of the staple she says "I quit! " Then she takes her few things, puts into her bag and go to the elevator and eventually leaving the building.

"Fuck , now I have to find a job" She thinks while walking on the street going to her house. She then noticed she was being followed, a guy in a brown jacket, blue jeans and sunglasses was doing behind her since the subway and the bus. A bit scared of the day becoming worse she start to turn on differents streets trying to lost him.

For a while he kept following her but then he is nowhere to be seen by her."Nice, he lost me " she thinks while walking. Then she saw that she was on an alley not too far from home. She just had to go back from where she come and….when she turns around she saw her unwanted companion a few meters .

Seline shouts of surprise and fear. The man takes from his jacked a small pistol and point it in her direction. In the dark alley the pistol was surprising shiny to Selines eyes and inflict a fear into her like the fear that rats have from the light of a flashlight. She slowly retrocede at the time her follower start talking."Is easier if you coopera-"Them from the skies something fall on him interrupting his words and pretty much knocking him out.

Seline take a minute after going to see what had just happened. She couldn't see well from her distance because the darkness of the ally and slowly come closer. When she got a bit closer the "thing" move reveling and making his skin shine? No, it wasn't shining it was reflecting the few beams of light that could penetrate on the alley but how?

The thing move again reveling a pair of arms with the same reflective skin trying to get the body up but without success. Just in that moment she can distinguish a head that look at her with confused eyes and move a little after it falls to the floor at the same time that the strange golden eyes with transversal pupils close.

She pass the 5 minutes analyzing the face of that thing and without understanding what it whas. She only now that has scale type skin and reptilian traces on the face and it wears a jeans. One more thing that wasn't so natural on him was the injury on his head that was profound enough to kill a human in blood lost but apparently the coaglation of the blood was extremely fast and some signs of recovery could be seen. But she knew it wouldn't be enough to heal it complete and properly.

Her house was a block away and she could take "him" there by the alley without nobody see and freaking out . She could heal "him" there and also she was morbid curios about him. What "he" was? Where "he" came from? Who was "him"?

* * *

"He" where on the couch of her house the last two days without moving a single muscle. That give Seline time to think about what to do. The common reaction it will call the cops or the zoo, she didn't now because she wasn't common. She just do what it appeared to be the right thing to do. The few thing that she now was "he" saved her life and she wanted to return the favor.

She started from the day of "his" arrival to treat his wound that was everyday healing faster and faster. It was something that she never saw on the classes of biology or veterinary. Was something about him that awake a curiosity on her that she didn´t fell from after the university when she was a weird lonely teenager who liked more bugs, frogs and reptiles than clothes, makeup and other things that generally teenagers girls liked.

Four days later while she was observing him, looking if was all ok, the golden eye that she had seen four days after on that dark alley was staring at her


End file.
